


Reincarnated Love

by GayNoctis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayNoctis/pseuds/GayNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reincarnation occurs because we decide that we haven't learned enough lessons."</p><p>-Sylvia Browne</p><p>Nothing hurts more than realizing all the pain he's done in the past, and then finding the person who had been hurt by his actions. The damage has been done but maybe Gamzee has another chance this time, will his long lost friend truly forgive Gamzee or will he just shut him out like most of his old friends had done to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnated Love

**Author's Note:**

> Really weird thing I decided to write.

 

 

 

 

 

> _Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. _
> 
>   _-Ann Landers_  

 He didn't really know what he was doing in his life, not since then. Not since all those regrets, but yet he was still living. Living with the guilty conscious of those horrible memories of his past life, the way those voices had once spoken to him. Nothing could cure him but he was tired of sitting in his apartment with no one to talk to, except himself. He doesn't do a thing except look at his empty bottles of faygo, his stack of cd's of Hollywood Undead, old horns, a picture of an old friend with him both smiling; his messy indigo colored bed. He sighs out knowing that Tavros wanted to meet him at a local coffee shop, talk to him about someone who supposedly used to be a close friend of Gamzee but somehow never found Gamzee which didn't make any sense to himself. How could he have not met all 12 friends that he's known from the sgrub days? He realizes he had missed one of his friends, the one person who he needed to see in this life. 

The friend who had helped him in his paranoid head, one could say both of them were best friends. Or as Gamzee would say, 'My motherfuckin' best friend.' assuming if he ever see's _him_ again. Gamzee slowly stands up as he wanders to his closet, walking slowly as his head was not fully comprehending on the words he read from Tavros text. 

All he knows is that the person he is about to meet up at the coffee shop is someone who was once a special person to his heart, yet he already knows who he's going to see.

And that person's name is Karkat Vantas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if anyone one reads it all.


End file.
